¿Que vas a hacer?
by Nani-Inuyonaka
Summary: ¿Qué vas a hacer si te quiero en mi vida? ¿Que vas a hacer si no hay otra salida? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te tomo en mis brazos... y te beso?" Cantar... otra manera más de amar, sin darte cuenta de que realmente lo haces. Songfic Oneshort - RxA


_Si bueno, obvio voy a continuar mis otros dos fics... lo que sucede es que si no me deshacía de ésta idea de alguna forma mi mente continuaría blockeada para cualquier tipo de inspiración que se le ocurriese llegarme... pero ya pronto las continúo ^-^ Por ahora disfruten de éste Oneshort musical que he escrito, basado en una muy linda canción..._

_Antes, las aclaraciones:_

**_[Habladuría]_**

_[Pensamientos o susurros]_

[Narración]

**_Los personajes no son mios... quisiera pero no, no lo son u.u Todos y cada uno de los personajes de ésta corta historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que dios me la cuide y bendiga xDD Tampoco la canción es mía, y no tengo ánimos de lucro al unir el ingenio de ésta mangaka, la creatividad del escritor de la canción y mi loca y hueca inspiración..._**

**_Aunque... vendiendo limonada... tal vez y solo tal vez... Naah!! olvidenlo, vamos a lo que interesa:_**

****

* * *

**¿Que Vas a Hacer?**

_**Song One-Short**_

_**By Nani-chan**_

_**(Nani_inuyonaka)**_

La noche de Navidad, una noche encantadora que es gozada por todos y cada uno de los cristianos en el mundo, la cual es celebrada de diferentes formas dependiendo de las familias y en lo que pasa el tiempo va cambiando su manera de festejarse. Ubicándonos en una familia en específico, nos dirigimos a Nerima, uno de los tantos barrios de Tokyo, en Japón. En aquel humilde barrial hallamos una humilde casa, adjuntada con un Dojo que, por los momentos, la mediana de la familia lo tomó prestado como salón de fiestas para celebrar aquella noche tan hermosa y especial. Música, comida, globos, cintas, un escenario, ponche, karaoke y alcohol, todo se haya en esa fiesta además de mucha, pero mucha gente.

Entre aquél tumulto de personas, sentado en uno de los muchos taburetes que acompañan pequeños mesones, un apuesto joven de no mas de 19 años, ojos grises-azulados como un par de hermosos zafiros, piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol de Tokyo, y cabellos azabaches tan oscuros como la penumbra de esa bella noche amarrados con una coleta manchú degustaba un sorbo de ponche de su vaso. Miraba atento hacia la multitud, como buscando disimuladamente a alguien, suspiró decepcionado al no encontrarle. Volvió a sorber de su vaso dejándolo vacío, se levantó y empezó a caminar a la salida, no tenía nada que hacer allí... repentinamente alguien lo atrapó...

- _**¡Ranma-kun! **_- Dijo la muchacha de cabellos achocolatados cortos y una mirada del mismo color - _**¿A dónde vas? **_- El joven volteó a verla retadoramente

- _**¡Hasta que te apareces! **_- Dijo un toque irónico -_** Llevo como media hora plantado en un taburete tomando ponche hasta hartar solo porque me dijiste que viniera... **_- Mirándole aburrido, soltó un suspiro - _**Y solo iba a mi habitación a meditar un rato, toda esta fiesta de cierta manera me tiene agotado... me atosiga estar entre tanta gente...**_

- _**Siento tardarme tanto, cuñadito **_- Dijo con media sonrisa, luego se dedicó a echarle una mirada a su ropa, que era la dichosa camisa china azul manga larga, unos pantalones negros, sus característicos zapatos chinos y una bufanda, específicamente la que Akane le había tejido la navidad pasada - _**¿Qué traes puesto? ¿No te dije que vinieras formal?**_

- _**¡Bah! **_- Dijo aburrido - _**No tengo vestimenta formal **_- Mintió, solo no quería vestirse formal - _**y ésto es lo único decente que encontré en mi armario**_... - La muchacha lanzó un suspiro

- _**Vale, no importa, ya uses lo que uses sigues igual de apuesto **_- Dijo guiñándole un ojo, éste le sonrió de medio lado arrogante - _**Ahora vén, sígueme... **_- Lo tomó del brazo.

- _**Mmm de acuerdo... **_- Dijo dejándose guiar por esa mujer, aunque tenía un presentimiento que lo hacía desconfiar de ella.

Un poco lejos de allí, una joven muy hermosa de 19 años, de cabellos negros con tonos azulados naturales que le llegaba por los hombros, piel tersa y blanca como la porcelana y ojos cual chocolate fundido miraba de reojo recelosa al par alejandose mientras se servía un poco de ponche...

- _Nabiki... _- Pensó con un poco de cólera - _¿Qué estará planeando? _- Suspiró y miró al suelo - _¿Que tendrán escondido esos dos?... Espero que esa carta no sea lo que creo que es... _- Lanzó un suspiro de tristeza y empezó a recordar los acontecimientos de esa tarde mientras se veía reflejada en el vaso de ponche...

_Flash Back_

_La muchacha entró a la habitación de su prometido, con una pañoleta amarrada entre la cabeza y su naríz (como siempre se la amarraba Happosai cuando iba a robar ropa íntima) y rebuscó por la habitación... Sabía que en esa carta que tenía Ranma había algo cómplice de que él la estuviese evitando ese día... Quizá era una carta de amor de una de sus prometidas, diciendole que se alejara de ella o que por lo menos la evitara... Escondida en su armario, la halló. Esa carta tenía mala pinta. La abrió y empezó a leer mentalmente:_

_**Querido Ranma, **_

_**Necesito verte ésta noche, en la fiesta de navidad que haré en el Dojo, a las 7:30 pm, esperame en la mesita central, y toma un poco de ponche para calmar la impaciencia, porque tal vez me tarde un poco. Necesito también que vayas lo mejor vestido, así que vístete formal, pero de manera sencilla. Te espero...**_

_**Tuya,**_

_**Tu cuñadita**_

_**P.D: ¡Ah! por cierto, intenta evitar a Akane lo más que te sea posible hasta ésta noche ¿si? ¡se que tu puedes!**_

_Fin de Flash Back_

La chica sintió un apretón en su corazón, se sentía plagiada por su propia hermana, sus ojos se iban cristalizando a medida que recordaba cada palabra de esa carta. No sabía que significado darle al que ella quisiese verle esa noche, si era con intenciones de sólo hablarle, o con propósitos más íntimos...

- _Solo espero... _- Dijo soltando una lágrima que inmediatamente calló en el ponche - _...que no sea un plan para arrebatarmelo... _- Si eso era así, ella no podría hacer nada, tampoco podría negarselo, no quería levantarle sospechas a su prometido sobre sus sentimientos porque tenía miedo a la burla o al simple hecho de que él no le correspondiera... Otra lágrima salada rodó por su mejilla...

- _**¡Akane-san! **_- Se escuchó el llamar de una voz masculina, Akane levantó la mirada y vió que un chico de cabellos negros agarrados por una pañoleta y ojos castaño se acercaba saludandola, rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y saludó también - _**¡Oh! ¡Akane-san! **_- Dijo parando al frente de ella un poco jadeante y sonriéndole - _**¡Ésta vez no me perdí y llegué a la fiesta a tiempo!**_

- _**¡Qué bueno Ryoga-kun! **_-Dijo sonriendole tiernamente, aunque su corazón seguía teniendo la presión de hace unos segundos.

- _**Akane-san... etto... yo traje un regalo... **_- Dijo cediendo temblorosamente un paquete que estaba en sus manos - _**para tí... **_- Bajó la cabeza sonrojado - _**Fe. Feliz navidad...**_

Akane tomó el regalo y lo miró detenidamente, se notaba que estaba un poco descuidado el paquete de color azul, con un hermoso lazo rojo y una cinta del mismo color. Miró a Ryoga y le sonrió alegre...

- _**¡Arigato Gozaimasu Ryoga-kun! **_- Dijo muy agradecida - _**¡Que detalle mas hermoso por tu parte! **_- Reverenció agradecida

- _**N. No es nada... **_- Dijo él - _**Espero que te guste... **_- Akane soltó cuidadosamente el lazo y lo descubrió de su envoltura.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con dos hermosos aretes de plata que tenían un cristal de color carmesí con otros cuantos cristalinos. Quedó maravillada ante el brillo de ese par de objetos.

- _**¿T. Te gus. tan? **_- Preguntó tímidamente

- _**¡Ryoga-kun! ¡Están magníficos! **_- Dijo mirándolo con ojos brillosos - _**¡No debiste molestarte!**_

- _**¡No Akane-san! por ti, cualquier molestia **_- Dijo sonriéndole

Mientras ésto sucedía, Ranma, que estaba con Nabiki detrás del escenario, veía a una sonriente Akane hablando con un sonriente Ryoga... ese esquema no le gustaba... luego vió como ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo y éste tenía una cara de abobado. El chico de la trenza apretó el puño viendo la escena mientras que sentía que apretaban su corazón...

- _¡Ese maldito cerdo desgraciado! _- se susurró con celos evidentes - _¡No me la quitará! ¡NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR! _- Continuó susurrandose mientras apretaba el puño aún más.

- _**A ver Ranma-kun te dejo unos minutos solo y ya estás celoso... **_- Escuchó una voz por detrás, volteó a ver a Nabiki enojado - _**No te preocupes tanto, mi hermana lo ve como un amigo, no como alguien a quien pueda amar... **_- Dijo negando con la cabeza, Ranma dio un suspiro de alivio disimulado y miró lo que Nabiki tenía en las manos...

- _**¿P. para qué es eso? **_- Dijo nervioso, sabía lo que era y para qué servía pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza preguntar - _**Q. quiero decir, si se para qué es, pero ¿Por qué me... me lo das a mi?**_

- _**Tu sabes bien por qué te lo doy a ti **_- Dijo sonriendo malevolamente

- _**No, no se para qué me lo das a mi **_- Dijo fingiendo inocencia

- _**Lo vas a necesitar **_- Dijo mirándolo malevolamente - _**Tu tienes una deuda conmigo...**_

- _**Se que tengo una deuda contigo Nabiki pero ¿No puedo pagarlo de otra manera? **_- Dijo suplicante

- _**No**_ - Dijo cortante - _**es ésto o el traje de stripper **_- Dijo suspirando mientras el chico se quedaba paralizado

- _**Creo que empiezo a pensar que ésto es mejor... **_- Suspiró y luego la miró retadoramente - _**¿No crees que te estas aprovechando de la situación?**_

- _**Nop **_- Dijo alzando los hombros - _**Yo no soy la que voy a disfrutar **_- Dijo sonriendo

- _**¿Ahh no? **_- Dijo escéptico - _**No lo creo, tu estarás tras bambalinas riendo como una loca mientras me ves hacer el ridículo...**_

- _**¿Hacer el ridículo? **_- Dijo riendo - _**¡Por Dios Ranma es solo cantar!**_

- _**Pues cantar no es lo mio, los artistas marciales no cantamos **_- Dijo cruzandose de brazos como un crío - _**Y si mi madre me ve cantando creeme que no saldré de ese escenario con la cabeza... ni con mi vida **_- Suspiró

- _**No seas tonto yo le explicaré a tu madre **_- Lo miró arrogante - _**además a ella estoy segurisima que le va a encantar...**_

- _**No canto bien **_- Dijo colocándole el micrófono a la chica en sus manos

- _**¿Crees que me importa? **_- Dijo sonriendo malevola devolviendole el micrófono a sus manos, Ranma la miró enojado - _**Si no lo haces, querido cuñadito, pagarás las consecuencias... **_- Dijo mostrándole una grabadora, Ranma volvió los colores de un delicioso bronceado a un blanco porcelana en su rostro - _**A que no adivinas qué hay en ésta cinta... **_- Dijo cantarína y sonrió malévola, el chico no intuyó nada bueno...

- _**¡Vale! voy a cantar **_- Dijo nervioso - _No quiero ni adivinar que hay en esa cinta..._

- _**¡Muy buena elección, cuñadito! **_- Dijo riendo, Ranma volvió a su color normal y le lanzó una mirada asesina que provocó aún más risas en ella... - _**¡Ahora vé! a cantar tortolillo **_- Lo empujó hacia el escenario, éste quedó hecho un manojo de nervios al ver a la gente silenciar y voltear su mirada curiosa hacia él, y Akane era una de esas personas que mostraba una extrema curiosidad al verlo con un micrófono en la mano y sonrojado de la vergüenza.

El silencio reinó en todo el Dojo-salón de fiestas junto con un ambiente tenso. El chico de la mirada azulada no sabía cuándo lo había hecho, pero su rostro estaba más rojo que las cortinas del escenario. Giró sobre sí mismo una media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar de nuevo dentro del escenario, pero Nabiki salió rápidamente volteandolo de nuevo hacia el curioso público.

- _**Señores y Señoritas. Damas y caballeros. Niños y niñas. Con ustedes, ¡Ranma Saotome en karaoke! **_- La gente empezó a aplaudir eufóricamente mientras lo animaban diciendo _"¡Raaanma!¡Raaanma!" _o _"¡Vamos Ranmaa!" _o simplemente _"¿Quien es ese? ¡No se pero está lindo!"_- _**Cantará una muy hermosa canción, que se que hay muchos quienes les encantará **_- Miró disimuladamente a Akane, sabía que esa canción le encantaba a ella y añoraba que se la dedicase su tímido prometido... - _**Bueno, no perdámos mas tiempo y ¡A cantaar!**_

Se escuchó un hermoso instrumental de inicio, Akane se estremeció, ésa canción le parecía muy conocida de algún lugar...

Ranma tragó fuerte al mirar que en la pantalla aparecía la letra... ¡Estaba en español!, "_Diablos"... _recordó que una vez había escuchado gente hablando en español, así que tal vez no sería tan dificil...

_**No he conocido alguien como tu**_

_**que sin palabras, sin motivos**_

_**me haga ver la luz...**_

Akane reconoció al instante esa canción... había sido un proyecto que le habían mandado en clase de idiomática, ella debía elegir un idioma y una canción, y debía traducirla al japonés. La letra de esa canción era magnifica y se sabía su significado de pie a cabeza, siempre quiso ver a su prometido cantandola, pero que fuera dedicada a ella...

_**Pues me hago chico entre tus brazos yo...**_

_**voy desechando mi orgullo**_

_**y me pongo a bendecir el día en que te conocí...**_

Nabiki se acercó a Akane, notaba lo maravillada que estaba y sentía seguridad de por qué era... pues ella lo había leido de su diario personal...

_**Si tus ojos llegaron al fondo y tocaron mi alma**_

_**no quiere decir**_

_**que no muestres un poco de tu corazón**_

_**no me digas hasta aquí...**_

- _**Te la dedica a tí **_- Susurró Nabiki, mirando a Ranma cantar, maravillada, Akane la vió con ojos como platos..

- _**¡¿Q. Qué?! **_- Simuló no haber escuchado lo que había dicho su hermana

_**¿Qué vas a hacer si te quiero en mi vida?**_

_**¿Qué vas a hacer si no encuentro salida?**_

_**¿Qué vas a hacer si te tomo en mis brazos...**_

_**...y te beso?**_

- _**Que esa canción te la dedica a tí **_- Repitió Nabiki, Akane sintió un vuelco del corazón...

- _**¿Por. Porqué dices eso? **_- Dijo nerviosa

- _**Me lo dijo **_- Alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia, Akane se sonrojó por completo

_**¿Que vas a hacer si gobiernas mis sueños?**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer? Solo soy fiel a tu cuerpo**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer?... si te digo...**_

La chica lo miraba atenta, no quería perderse ni un instante de su dulce voz... él se sentía observado así que la miró curioso... y dijo suavemente la siguiente palabra que venía en la canción casi por instinto...

_**Te Quiero**_

Akane escuchaba maravillada cómo él pronunciaba "_Te quiero_" mientras se perdía en su mirada azul... recordaba cuando aún estaba haciendo el proyecto, traduciendo esa hermosa canción... recordaba cuando risueña se apoyaba en la mesa imaginando a su prometido dedicándosela... unica y exclusivamente a ella... No Shampoo, no U-chan... ELLA... Quizás parecía un poco avara y envidiosa, pero ella sabía que era imposible que su añoramiento se cumpliera, que ése deseo quedaría como una simple fantasía... o por lo menos creyó eso hasta ésta noche, que lo veía parado, allí, con un micrófono en la mano, cantandole una canción que ella amaba... y tambien lo amaba a él...

- _**Así que éste era el misterio que se traían ¿no? **_- Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa, recordando lo bajo que había pensado de su hermana y su querido Ranma

- _**See... **_- Dijo indiferente pero sonriendo

_**Si yo te quiero demasiado y no**_

_**puedo adaptarme a no tenerte **_

_**y no tenerte amor**_

- _**Yo lo animé para que cantara un poco, él se negó y tuve que recurrir a otros métodos... **_- No podía decirle que lo amenazó con un cassette y que todo era porque le debía dinero, así que opto por otra cosa - _**Le dije que te la dedicara y aceptó sin más... pero aún así estaba un poco nervioso...**_ - Rió mentalmente por las mentiras que decía

El rostro de su hermana estaba iluminado y brillante y no quería opacarle la enorme sonrisa que tenía, además que su padre y su tío le habían pagado bastante dinero para que los uniera, y éso iba a hacer...

_**Te haz convertido en la luz del sol**_

_**con tu sonrisa reflejando**_

_**las caricias de los dos...**_

Akane recordaba que no le gustaba mucho la voz del cantante de esa canción, sin embargo, la voz de su prometido era maravillosa, le daba ése toque especial, simplemente, estaba encantada con la canción. Ahora sentía que le encantaba más, y que amaba a su prometido mucho más de lo que podría haberlo amado ántes...

_**Y me duele tu indecisión**_

_**cada día es mas fuerte la triste agonía de verte, de lejos o no**_

_**uno pasa la vida buscando el amor**_

_**eso yo lo entiendo hoy**_

- _**Oye Nabiki... **_- Dijo la joven enamorada curiosa, una duda se le había presentado en su cabeza que la inquietaba...

- _**Dime **_- Dijo tomando una salchicha que llevaban los meseros en una bandeja

_**¿Qué vas a hacer si te quiero en mi vida?**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer si no hay otra salida?**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer si te tomo en mis brazos...**_

_**y te beso?**_

- _**¿Él sabe el significado de ésa canción? **_- Preguntó curiosa, risueña, esperaba un sí...

- _**Et**__**to... **_- Dijo nerviosa, no había pensado en que ella le haría esa pregunta - _**Bueno, si creo que si la entiende... je je**_ - Rió nerviosa, pero Akane estaba tan risueña que no se dió cuenta que su hermana estaba mintiendo...

_**¿Que vas a hacer si gobiernas mis sueños?**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer? Solo soy fiel a tu cuerpo**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer?... si te digo...**_

La chica estaba extasiada, sus manos estaban apretadas contra su peho, como si quisiera disimular que su corazón latía a golpes y vuelcos. Estaba levemente sonrojada y lo miraba expectante...

_**Que te voy a adorar como nunca tal vez**_

_**puedas comprender**_

_**que tu amor y mi amor es la fuerza que yo**_

_**buscaba en mi interior**_

_**solo déjame entrar, te quiero preguntar...**_

Ranma se sentía nervioso, Akane lo estaba viendo expectante y le incomodaba... quizás ella si entendiera la letra de esa canción, bien sabe cómo la tomaba... aunque él no le entendía nada...

_**¿Qué vas a hacer si te quiero en mi vida?**_

_**¿Qué vas a hacer si no encuentro salida?**_

_**¿Qué vas a hacer si te tomo en mis brazos...**_

_**...y te beso?**_

La chica se estremecía de solo imaginarlo, tomandola en sus brazos y plantándole un tierno beso, uno que se volvía apasionado y delicioso... temía que eso sucediera... No por temer a que él estuviese enamorado de ella, sino por temer a que no lo estuviera... temer a que no sabría si corresponderle o no...

_**¿Que vas a hacer si gobiernas mis sueños?**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer? Solo soy fiel a tu cuerpo**_

_**¿Que vas a hacer?... si te digo...**_

Sonó un instrumental final y terminó la canción... todos aplaudían por monton... Ranma solo soltó el micrófono al suelo, dió media vuelta y caminó tras bambalinas erguido pero totalmente avergonzado. Nabiki salió en su búsqueda esquivando a la gente y entrando en el escenario... Akane estaba parada en el mismo sitio, mirando algún punto del escenario sonrojada y perdida en sus pensamientos...

- _**Ves Akane, Airen dedicar canción a Shampoo **_- Dijo la pelivioleta acercándose a ella con una sonrisa arrogante - _**Perdiste.**_

- _**¡Claro que no! Ran-chan me la dedicó a mi, ¡bruja china! **_- Dijo la pelimarrón de ojos azules acercándose a ellas rápidamente

- _**Jo jo jo jo **_- Se escuchó una risa alocada y se acercó una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azulados - _**Ustedes están completamente mal, Ranma-sama me la dedicó únicamente a mi **_-

- _**¿A sí? **_- Dijo la pelimarrón de nuevo - _**A como te la dedicó a tí, Shampoo renuncia a él ¿no?**_-

- _**Yo nunca renunciar a Airen **_- La miró retadoramente -

- _**¿Quieres ver como si? **_- Dijo de nuevo la ojiazul tomando su enorme espátula

- _**Me uno a la pelea de amor **_- Dijo la loca quitándose la vestimenta navideña para quedar en un leotardo verde con su respectiva cinta roja - _**Jo jo jo jo jo jo jo **_-

- _Piensen lo que quieran_ - Susurró Akane con una sonrisa victoriosa viendo cómo las chicas empezaban a pelear , luego lanzó un suspiro y salió del dojo.

Caminaba por el pasillo techado mirando nostálgicamente la noche, las luciernagas, la luna... todo le parecía hermoso en ese momento, hasta la roca más deforme... dio un giro risueño sobre si misma y se apoyó en la cerca de madera...

- _**¿Por qué la noche está tan maravillosa?**_ - Se preguntó a si misma sonriente y rió un poco - _Ese baka... mira las preguntas tontas que hace que me haga... ¿Por qué me tienes así Saotome? ¿Que hice yo para que me traigas así?_- Se apoyaba en sus manos risueña, sonriente y sonrojada

- _**¡Eh! ¡Akane! **_- Se escuchó de la puerta del dojo, Akane sintió su corazón volcar y volteó asustada a verle -

- _**Ranma... **_- Susurró con dificultad sonrojandose

- _**¿Que haces aquí afuera, tonta? **_- Dijo acercándose - _**Vas a pescar un resfrio, ¡Está helando!**_

- _**Si... tienes razón Ranma... mejor entremos para que tus locas prometidas te caigan... **_- Dijo volteando un poco celosa, Ranma frunció el ceño.

- _**Si bueno mejor pescar un resfrio que pescar a una de esas locas... **_- Dio un suspiro y Akane rió un poco - _**Oye y... dime... ¿Que onda contigo y Ryoga? ¿Eh? **_- Recordó cuando ella se lanzó en los brazos del chico del colmillo y sintió la cólera subir hasta la cabeza. Vió que Akane lo miraba pícara y rapidamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza - _**N. No es que me interese... digo... no vayas a pensar mal de mi **_- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado

- _**Eres un tonto celoso **_- Dijo riendo un poco - _**Ryoga y yo no tenemos nada... es solo que me dio un relago de navidad muy costoso, pero más nada **_- Dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojada y con la mirada baja.

- _**Bueno, hagamos que te creo... **_- Dijo odiosamente - **_Y no soy un celoso, ¿Ok?_** - La miró enojado, pero notó que ella estaba sonriendo y a él tambien se le contagió... - **_¿Por qué sonries?_**

- _**N. No es nada **_- Dijo sin poder evitar sonreir, volteó a ver hacia el cielo apoyada en las barandas de madera - _**Es solo que, la noche está muy linda... **_- El chico volteó a ver el cielo, realmente era una noche hermosa...

- _No tan hermosa como tu... _- Susurró para él mismo, Akane volteó a verlo.

- _**¿Dijiste algo? **_- Sonrió, Ranma la miró un poco nervioso...

- _**Etto... No... nada... **_- Volteó de nuevo a ver el cielo.

Las estrellas brillaban con furor, dandole a aquel cielo oscuro un precioso panorama adornado de lentejuelas y brillos. La noche tenía un aspecto nostálgico y melancólico, también un poco romántico si se podría decir. La hermosa luna brillaba completa, arrogante en el cielo destacando entre las estrellas. La tensión entre el par morocho era grande, pero poco a poco se ablandaba haciendolos sentirse cómodos con aquel ambiente tan tentador... Akane decidió romper con ese ambiente levantandose de su apoyo y caminando lentamente hacia la casa, si no quería que su cordura se esfumara y se lanzara en los brazos del ojiazulado...

- _**Oye Akane... **_- Dijo caminando hacia ella y tomándola del hombro - _**¿Q**__**. Que vas a hacer...?**_

Akane sintió un vuelco repentino que dió su corazón, ésa era la pregunta del millón... y también la que menos deseaba escuchar en esos momentos... No sabía si era ella, pero el ambiente se había vuelto hermoso, el rostro de su prometido tenía un brillo especial...

- _**¿Q. Qué voy a hacer de... de que? **_- Dijo nerviosa mientras él se acercaba a ella. Daba pasos temblorosos hacia atrás pero chocó con la baranda de madera.

- _**Tú misma escuchaste la canción, ¿no? **_- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado - _**¿Qué vas a hacer si yo te tomo en mis brazos y te beso? **_

La chica quedó en shock por un momento, él sonrió aún mas y la acorraló tomándola de la cintura y acercándose a ella...

- _**Como lo supuse... ¿Puedo besarte? **_- Dijo espectante por una respuesta, ella sólo asintió y él se acercó lentamente.

Con una mano apartó un mechón incomodo que le interrumpía su camino, luego suave y delicadamente posó sus labios en los de ella... quien tenía los ojos cerrados esperando la pronta y deliciosa sensación que vendría además de las traviesas mariposillas en el estómago...

- _**¡Akane! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Tierra llamando a Akane! **_- Una voz la interrumpió de sus fantasías.

Abrió los ojos y... sí, él tenía su rostro muy aproximado al de ella, pero no para besarla. El chico tenía una mirada curiosa y expectante, además de una pequeña sonrisa burlona...

- _**Apenas te pregunté qué vas a hacer y quedaste en shock **_- Dijo acusadoramente - _**luego cerraste los ojos y sonreiste, ¿Qué te pasó?**_

- **_N. No lo se... _**- Mintió - _**Algo me cayó mal... mi mente se puso en blanco **_- Mintió de nuevo - _**Etto... ¿qué me decías antes de mi semi-desmayo? **_- Mintió por tercera vez en el día

- _**Pues... **_- Se alejó un poco y, sonrojado, empezó a jugar con los dedos - _**Te... te preguntaba que... etto... digo... ¿Qué vas a hacer ésta tarde?...**_ - Akane sonrió, no era lo que esperaba pero tampoco estaba tan mal... - _**Quiero decir... son la una... no puedo decir mañana en la tarde... digo...**_

- _**Si, entiendo **_- Le sonrió - _**Yo, nada... ¿Por qué?**_

- _**Es que... etto... yo me preguntaba si... tu... yo... etto... ir a tomar un helado... **_- Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido - _**Pero... como hombre... je je... **_- El chico estaba muy nervioso, hablaba entrecortado y sin sentido, sin embargo Akane entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir...

- _**Una cita, ¿Eh? **_- Ranma la miró retadoramente y abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero ésta lo interrumpió - _**No hay problema... **_- Le sonrió de largo a largo lo que dejó a Ranma extasiado y sin poder reclamar nada... - _**Venga, ¿Entramos a la fiesta?**_ - Dijo sonriente

- _**Etto... Está bien... **_- Le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa - _**No queremos cachar un resfriado, ¿Cierto? **_

- _**Cierto... **_- Dijo asintiendo carismáticamente - _**Ah... Ranma...**_

- _**Si, dime... **_- Preguntó mirandola curioso

- _**Te salió muy linda... **_- Dijo suavemente y bajando la mirada sonrojada - ..._**la canción **_- Él la miró agradecido...

- _**Arigato... **_- Sonrió.

Ella se levantó en puntillas y lo besó dulcemente en la comisura de los labios, luego se apartó, le sonrió y se fue dando saltitos de alegría hacia el Dojo, dejándolo en un estado de shock que no podía ni mover un dedo. Se destensó y largó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy satisfecho...

- _**Definitivamente,**_ **_Amo el Karaoke... _**- Se dijo a sí mismo ansioso, dió media vuelta y se encaminó al Dojo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

Una persona salió de entre unos arbustos y sonrió satisfecha...

- _**¡Misión cumplida con éxito!**_ - Se dijo a sí misma, dió una vuelta sobre sí misma y caminó hacia la casa ondeando sus cortos cabellos achocolatados, con la mirada castaña brillante y una sonrisa triunfante...

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

_¿Gustó? espero que si... bueno, algunas cosas que explicar como errores de la historia:_

_**1)****¿Por qué Akane estudió idiomática?:**_ _Chicas, hay que usar la imaginación, solo piensen, si ella va a heredar el dojo y a dar clases en él, le pueden lleguar personas de otros paises ¿No? así que sabiendo otras lenguas no tendrá ningun inconveniente (lo se, está loco, pero así es mi imaginacion: alocada y hueca)_

_**2)¿Cómo Ranma cantó bien en español?:** A pues... eso si no se xDD digamos que es muy buen asimilador de lenguas, y como en el español muchas letras se pronuncian bastante igual al japonés, le salió bien, no perfecto, pero bien xDD (Creanme, me cuesta más pronunciar una canción en inglés que en japonés)_

_Cualquier otra duda, no se apenen, pregunten que personalmente les intentaré en lo posible eliminar esa duda =P_

_***cri cri cri*** (intento de grillito de "mucho silencio")_

_Ya bueno, no tantos ánimos que me ensordecen ¿ne? ¬¬_

_Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen comentarios y opiniones para saber en qué ando mal, y en que ando buenisima!! =D xDD_

_Porfa, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS ¬¬ xDD_

_Cuidaoss!! besitoss!!_

_Sayiiiitoooo!!!_

_**Att:**_

_Nani-Chan_


End file.
